Seul au monde
by andadrielle
Summary: Ils se retrouvent après la grande bataille, les souvenirs revenant à la surface. Ils chantent leur douleur pour ne pas crier.HPDM! Vilolence! Ce n'est plus un One shot, et le deuxième chapitre est là! La grande bataille!
1. Seul au monde

**Salut c'est moi Anda! Qui vous arrive avec un petit one shot tout frais de ma tête! Ouais, je sais y'a pas grand chose à l'intérieur mais bon je fais avec ce que j'ai. **

**Bon et bien les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la chanson « Seul au monde » de Corneille. **

**J'ai un peu le feeling aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit quand j'ai entendu cette chanson que ça marchais numéro un avec deux beaux persos de J.K.R.! Bon alors si vous aimez ça dites moi le! **

**Seul au monde **

Deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans les sombres couloirs de l'école Poudlard. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils marchaient dans la même direction en partant d'un point opposé, mias ils savaient qu'ils étaient là pour une bonne raison.

Ils marchaient à travers les cadres roupillant et se faisant réveillés par leurs pas. Les portraits les regardaient étrangement, s'offusquant même quelques fois de se faire réveillés à une heure pareille. Ils les regardaient ainsi surtout à cause du fait que le château était inhabité depuis bientôt quatre mois. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, et après la mort de plusieurs personnes au château, on avait pensé bon qu'il fallait mieux laissé le château un peu tranquille, du moins pendant les vacances qui cette année avait commencée en mai au lieu de juin. La bataille finale s'était passé durement et il y avait eu beaucoup de pertes et ce des deux côtés. Même si le bon côté avait gagné, plusieurs enfants étaient devenu orphelins.

Et les deux personnes qui marchaient dans les couloirs le savaient bien. Deux garçons. Les deux opposés qui s'étaient tenus coude à coude durant le grande bataille, à l'étonnement général.

Le premier, brun échevelé, avait un long manteau noir qui virevoltait derrière lui, des jeans bleu foncé et une chemise blanche. Il marchait tête haute, ses yeux vert émeraude cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux, montrant parfaitement l'enfer qu'il avait vécu mais aussi survécu. Il n'avait pourtant que 18 ans. Il était d'une bonne grandeur, surpassant la plupart des gens de quelques centimètres. Une démarche féline mais ferme, qui se montrait imposante et qui disait bien quand il le voulait " Poussez-vous!" D'une musculature assez importantes mais pas trop, il était fait carré. Il était devenu un être sombre et renfermé.

Le deuxième, blond soyeux, portait lui aussi un long manteau noir et était habillé tout de noir, du pantalon à la chemise. Il avait les cheveux de longueur moyenne, et des mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux gris. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien démontrer la froideur ou le regret, passant de rire à chagrin. Les yeux ne sont ils pas le reflet de l'âme? Il en avait cure, tout était fini maintenant. Il était d'une grandeur normale, mais il était imposant dans sa démarche et personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il avait une petite cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière ce qui lui donnait un petit air de diable.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux à la même place, en même moment. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire mais sourirent doucement. Le seul sourire en quatre mois pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte sur leur côté d'un même pas. D'un synchronisme parfait, ils entrèrent dans la pièce sombre et froide. Le brun leva une main pour que quelques vieilles bougies s'allument. L'autre enleva un grand drap blanc d'un meuble imposant. Un piano.

Le blond s'installasur le banc de celui-ci et pesa sur une note. Un son parfait en sortit. Parfait... Grâce à la magie, il ne s'était pas usé avec l'humidité du château. L'autre garçon vint le rejoindre.

Les yeux gris commencèrent une chanson sur le piano, que les yeux verts suivirent, toujours ensemble. Puis la voix sortit de ce dernier.

_(Harry)_

On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir  
Les fantômes qui me hantent  
Les requiems que je me chante

_(Drago)_  
Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe  
Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie  
Maman m'a dit avant de partir :  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme

_(Harry)_  
Donc je sais rire quand il le faut  
Mais 'faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier  
Quand je pense à la vie  
J'fais face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que...  
  
Refrain:_(Drago)_  
Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde

_(Harry)_  
J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie

_(Drago) _

Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis

_(Harry)_

J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis

_(Drago)_

Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)

_(Harry)_

Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle (ouais)

(_Drago)_

Je pense à moi avant le reste du monde  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte

(_Harry)_

Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne  
Pas moi ni toi ni personne

_(Drago)_

Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que...  
  
Au Refrain, x2_(Harry et Drago)_  
  
Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une  
Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre  
Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,  
Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort  
Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore  
Cela n'empêche que  
Au Refrain, x2  
  
Quoi qu'il arrive  
Quoi qu'il arrive  
Seul au monde, quoi qu'il arrive...  
Seul au monde...

Je suis seul au monde...

Ils se regardèrent longuement, une drôle d'aura blanche les entourant. Puis ils se levèrent ensemble.

Partir ensemble au loin.

Vers un monde meilleur..? Peut-être pas, mais à deux, c'est mieux qu'être seul au monde...

** Fin du chapitre**

**Bon c'est pas long je sais, mais c'est un one shot... Du moins encore... Car si vous voulez, je peux vous écrire la bataille, du moins comme je la vois, et pourquoi pas un tite suite. Ou du moins une petit prologue pour des explications... Mais bon ça dépend de vous!**

**Chow! Anda!**


	2. La grande bataille

**Salut c'est moi encore Anda!!**

**Bon et bien vu que plusieurs personnes ont montré un fort intérêt pour avoir une suite, je me suis dit que je pourrais commencé par écrire la bataille! je doit dire qu'en fait ça me fait plutôt plaisir parce que j'ai eu un petit élan d'imagination! **

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Alexiel.v :** Bon et bien tu vas avoir la bataille du moins. Pour la suite, ça dépendra de mon temps et aussi de l'imagination, si elle pourrait venir plus souvent aussi --! Pour la chanson, et bien c'est Corneille, un chanteur français qui l'a interprété. Elle s'appelle "Seul au monde"... Il raconte un peu comment il se sent devant la réaction des gens face à lui et la mort de sa famille qu'il a vu de ses yeux. C'est triste! Hé oui! Il a vu sa famille mourir, ça doit être difficile... Et bien j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite!! Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait chaud au cœur! Bizou!

**mifibou:** Merci! Je vais commencer par la bataille avant toute chose, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer! Je suis contente que tu trouve que la chanson va bien avec l'histoire, moi je trouvais sur le coup qu'elle collait parfaitement à Drago, et un peu à Harry aussi! Alors je me suis dit: «Pourquoi pas un ptit slash..?» Mais bon je veux pas que se soit un slash ordinaire, et pour l'instant ce n'en est tout simplement pas un. J'espère que tu vas apprécier! Merci encore pour ta review! -XxX-

**Bon et bien voilà!**

** Chapitre 1**

**La grande bataille**

La tension était palpable. Elle se sentait à des kilomètres, pour ne pas dire partout. Car en effet, le destin du monde entier reposait sur cette seule et unique bataille, séparant le bien du mal, des bons et des mauvais. Elle se passerait en Angleterre, là où tout avait commencé et où tout finirait.

Depuis bientôt 2 ans que tout le monde se préparait, ayant des entraînements intensifs et apprenant des sorts les plus difficiles et compliqués. Chacun avait choisi son camp, et c'était ce soir que les jeux allaient être dévoilés, que les cartes allaient être mises sur table. Ça serait aujourd'hui que la balance pencherait d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Le temps était sombre depuis plus d'une semaine, le soleil et le lune n'étant apparus que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Les familles, personnes âgées, mères et enfants s'était réfugiées dans les cachots du seul point de l'Angleterre encore apte à tenir debout: Poudlard. De là ils pourraient fuir si le pire survenait.

Les hommes, les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes qui étaient en mesure de se battre restaient à l'extérieur, sous le ciel noir et nuageux. Dans ce groupe, ils y avaient les sixièmes et septième année de Poudlard. Ces derniers allaient terminer leur année dans à peine un mois, et ils auraient pu finir tranquillement leur étude s'il n'y aurait pas eu cette guerre. Ils auraient fait leur A.S.P.I.C. et tout serait fini. Mais le destin en avait fait autrement. Certains n'étaient tout simplement pas destinés à finir la nuit vivant.

Une grande muraille de pierre avait été érigée devant la face nord, est et ouest du château, la fin se raccrochant au château, devant la forêt interdite. Si on pouvait toujours l'appelée ainsi... car elle avait été partiellement brûlée par l'armée sombre de Voldemort et ces derniers avaient tués toutes les bêtes qui ne voulaient pas s'allier à eux. Certains en avait réchappé et c'était réfugié à Poudlard. À cause de cela, on pouvait voir une grande traînée de cendre avant de voir la cime des arbres plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. C'était rendu un parfait champ de bataille. Immense et effrayant...

Ce soir allait être la bataille des humains contre les bêtes. Il y avait des trolls, des orcs, des monstres qu'aucun sort ne pouvait tuer, des bêtes sanguinaires volantes, des mangemorts... Car les mangemorts, bien qu'ils soient humains, réagissaient comme des chiens au pied de leur maître. S'en devenait presque effrayant combien ils faisaient confiance en ce dernier. Savaient-ils au moins la vérité sur celui-ci? Savaient-ils le fait que Voldemort était un Sang de bourbe renié de son père moldu et devenu orphelin à cause de sa mère qui était décédé? Le savaient-ils? Sûrement pas... Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la deuxième guerre mondiale chez les moldus, où Hitler voulait une race de gens parfait, des gens blonds avec des yeux bleus... Et ce Hitler n'en était pas un... La ressemblance était troublante avec le monde magique...

Cela faisait bien quelques temps que tout le monde était à sa place, attendant avec appréhension le grand moment. La plupart avec le cœur au bord des lèvres, surtout les plus jeunes, les sixièmes années. Les septièmes étaient un peu plus en état, en particulier deux jeunes hommes. Ces derniers s'attendaient à cette bataille depuis deux ans, savant qu'elle allait arriver un jour et se préparant pour. Ils étaient en parfait contrôle, un air glacial et ferme sur leur visages. Leurs yeux ne démontrait que résignation et vengeance. Une étrange aura se dégageait d'eux, donnant un peu de courage aux autres.

Ils y avaient aussi quelques centaines d'aurors, les seuls ayant survécus au massacre du Ministère de la Magie quelques semaines plus tôt. D'autres pays avaient aussi envoyé des renforts considérables. Au delà de mille hommes d'autres pays. Et des hommes de d'autres milieux, comme les elfes. Puis ils y avaient aussi les hommes de familles, des parents, des adultes ou encore des jeunes gens ayant fini leurs études. En tout, on pouvait compté plus de sept milles personnes.

Les élèves de sixième année, les elfes ainsi que d'autres personnes étaient en charge de la muraille. Les élèves de 6ème avaient été spécialement entraîné pour cette attaque. Ils devraient protéger le château et la muraille en tirant des sorts ou des flèches de cette dernière ou derrière elle. Si les orcs réussissaient à passer à travers la muraille, les elfes derrière pourraient toujours défendre le château. Car plusieurs «bêtes» ne pouvaient être tuées par aucun sort, alors il en revenait au manière moldu. C'était de même sur le champ de bataille. Les premières lignes avaient sur eux de longues épées ainsi de que des poignards. Quelques aurors, professeurs, ainsi que certains élèves de 7ème avaient une arme. les deux jeunes hommes particuliers en avaient, et ils se tenaient sur la toute première ligne, aux côtés de leur «leader» et de leurs professeurs.

Le «leader» était bien entendu Albus Dumbledore, mais une grande partie revenait aussi à Harry Potter, un des deux jeunes hommes. Ce dernier était en fait le seul qui puisse tuer Voldemort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la fin de la bataille reposait sur ses épaules. Mais il s'était renfermé sur ce point, ne voulant en aucun cas en parler et se résignant à accomplir sa destinée, pour la vengeance de ses proches... Ses parents, Sirius, Cédric, Fudge, Chrouave, M.Weasley, Percy... La liste était longue... Pauvre Mme Weasley.... Seule, dans le cachot, pleurant pour ses six derniers enfants qui étaient à l'extérieur, et ne pouvant rien faire... Sept enfants, si on comptait Harry bien sûr...

L'autre jeune homme était Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier, contre toute attente, avait changer de clan après les fêtes de Noël. Pour une raison inconnue de tous sauf Harry et Dumbledore, il voulait tuer son père, qu'il n'appelait plus ainsi, plus que tout. Il voulait venger la personne qui lui avait donné la vie: sa mère. Lucius l'avait tué, disant qu'elle avait accomplie son destin et payé sa dette envers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait été sadique. Et c'est sadiquement que Drago voulait la venger. Avec douleur et une lenteur efforyable.

Pourquoi Potter le savait-il? et bien tout simplement parce c'était lui que Drago était allé trouvé, lui disant qu'il voulait tuer plus que tout son père. Après un accord avec Dumbledore, personne ne l'avait su et Drago avait joué les doubles jeux. C'était ce soir qu'il allait révéler à tout le monde son secret de vengeance... Et une étrange confiance s'était établie entre le blond et le brun, ces derniers s'entraînant ensemble puisque cela ce faisait mieux à deux que seul. Et Harry ne voulait pas embarqué directement Ron et Hermionne là dedans, pour une fois. C'était ses histoires et son destin. Ces derniers étaient dans la troisième rangée, derrière les aurors et le personnel enseignant, avec la famille de Ron. Bien que Ron voulait venger son père, il n'était pas seul, il avait sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur. Drago et Harry eux l'étaient seuls. Ils n'avaient plus de famille, ils pouvaient considérés des gens comme leur familles, mais pas comme famille directe. C'était ce lien étrange qui les reliait, et c'est à cause de cela qu'ils se comprenaient. Et ce soir ils se tenaient coude à coude... même si la plupart pensait que c'était un coup monté du blond.

La tension était palpable, on entendait un son répétitif qui grandissait et une nuée étrange nuée noire avançait au dessus de la forêt. Puis ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Des orcs, une dizaine avec des tambours, rythmait un son répétitif en même temps que leurs pas. Une vingtaine de troll avec de gros marteaux ou encore des haches les encadraient. Puis ils y avaient d'autres bêtes comme des manticores, ou des monstres créés avec de la magie noire. Puis il y avait des mangemorts et leur maître vénéré. Il se tenait derrière, bien entendu, voulant voir si Potter allait survivre et monter dans l'allée jusqu'à lui. C'était puérile, ignoble mais bien pensé. Il voulait voir s'il allait avoir un adversaire de taille.

Le bruit que faisait leurs pas avec le son des tambours faisait tremblé le sol. Il résonnait jusque dans le cachot où les personnes réfugiés tremblaient de peur. Les enfants pleuraient à chaudes larmes et la famille des combattants aussi. C'était terrible... Et cela ne faisait que commencé.

La nuée noire dans le ciel était en fait des détraqueurs, des gargouilles et des grands oiseaux noires ressemblant à des aigles d'une taille énorme. Ils se promenaient au dessus du champs de bataille, attendant le signal.

Puis la troupe s'arrêta et plus aucun bruit ne cilla l'air. C'était un silence de mort, donnant aux gens le temps de faire leur dernière prière ou le temps d'avoir le plus de courage possible. Pour mettre encore plus de pression, une petite pluie commença à tomber, faisant un petit bruit sur les casques des trolls et des orcs. Les gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur leur armure, glissant dessus pour tomber sur le sol qui se transformerait tôt ou tard en grand terrain d'eau, de terre et de sang.

Les gens sur la muraille sortirent une flèches de leur carreau. Ils tendirent la corde sous l'ordre d'un commandant elfe. Le temps était aussi tendu que leurs cordes et leur cœur. La pluie les faisaient frissonnés. Puis tout se décida enfin à bouger. Les orcs recommencèrent un rythme différent cette fois, une sorte d'appel. Puis sans que personnes ne bougent, quelques élèves ou personnes se rendirent de d'un même pas de l'autre côté du champ de bataille.

Et c'est là qu'Harry et Drago perdirent leur sang froid. Ses gens partant de l'autre côté ne firent qu'attiser leur haine et d'un même coup ils pointèrent leurs épées vers le ciel en poussant un cri, suivit de près par les autres personnes. Un cri de courage et de haine, laissant pour toujours une marque dans l'esprit des gens présents. L'autre camp répondit avec le même effort puis...

La bataille commença...

Les orcs commencèrent à courir mais les archers envoyèrent la première nuée de flèches, en touchant plusieurs, les blessant ou les tuant. Les détraqueurs avancèrent rapidement vers les archers, mais Dumbledore avait prévu le coup. La première rangée au sol levèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel et crièrent d'un même souffle: _« Spero Patronum »._

Un phénix sortit de la baguette de Dumbledore, un chat de McGonnagald, un grand corbeau de Severus Rogue, un loup de Rémus Lupin et plusieurs autres formes animales des aurors. Mais les plus impressionnant étaient certainement l'énorme cerf d'Harry POtter qui avait quadruplé de grandeur ainsi que le dragon de Drago Malfoy. C'était les plus grands et les plus étincelants. C'était peut être cette haine qui les tenaillait dans tout leurs êtres qui donnait ce résultat. mais peu importait pour l'instant. Le mieux était que les détraqueurs ne purent passer la barrière de lumière et certains disparurent à cause de la trop grande concentration de joie. Les gargouilles passèrent au travers tout de même et commencèrent à tourner autour des archers, les déstabilisant. Mais ces derniers purent tirer une dernière nuée de flèches sur les orcs avant de s'occuper des gargouilles, sortant leurs épées ou leurs baguettes.

Après s'être débarrassé de la plupart des détraqueurs, Harry et Drago coururent à la rencontre des orcs, suivit par les aurors. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent avec les haches et les barres de métal. Dans un synchronisme parfait... Ce qui était très troublant puisque tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le blond change de côté. Mais au contraire, il se tenait tout près du survivant, se battant à ses côtés. Ils s'entraidaient contre chaque attaquant si celui-ci était plus expérimenté.

Drago avait deux épées faites par magie qui étaient très résistantes et coupantes. Elles étaient pareilles, une longue lame effilés et larges, mais légeres, ce qui était bien pratique. Il était très agile avec ces dernières, faisant quelques jeux de mains avec et les faisant tournoyer autour des ses mains. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur. Deux poignards y étaient attachés ainsi que sa baguette solidement et magiquement, pour ne pas les perdre dans ce moment crucial Il avait un manteau noir en cuir lui arrivant aux genoux et à manches amples qui recouvraient une cotte de maille, légère mais rigide, une chemise verte foncée recouvrant cette dernière. Au manteau était accroché les deux étuis de ses épées. Ses cheveux aplatis par la pluie, laissant des mèches rebelles tombé devant ses yeux gris, lui donnait un petit air démoniaque, comme s'il était surnaturel.

Harry qu'en à lui n'avait qu'une seule épée, celle de Godric Griffondor. Son habit était le même que celui de Drago, sauf qu'il portait une chemise couleur crème(_ Nda: Je sais, ça ne doit pas être sensas pendant une bataille, mais je trouve ça sexy si elle est mouillée et sale... Je sais pas pour vous mais bon.) _Il avait lui aussi deux poignards. Il s'était mit un bandeau noir pour empêcher ses cheveux de tomber devant ses yeux et il s'était fait corrigé la vue magiquement avant la bataille. Tout ça lui donnait un air ténébreux et rebel.

Un à côté de l'autre, épées aux mains, ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se frayer un chemin à travers les orcs. Les tuer n'étant pas des plus difficiles, mais il en avait tellement qu'on ne voyait que de ces bêtes. Et la pluie n'aidait pas dans la tâche puisque le sol était glissant et les pieds calaient dans la boue. Les aurors avançaient derrière eux, mais ils avaient prit une avance remarquable, puisqu'ils s'étaient entraîné durement chaque soir que Merlin leur avait accordé. Malgré cela, quelques orcs réussissaient à passer au travers

Les détraqueurs s'étaient fait éliminer rapidement, mais c'était les gargouille et les oiseaux noir qui donnaient du fil à retordre. Les gargouille volaient dans tout les sens, faisant tomber plusieurs personnes au bas de la muraille. Les grands «corbeaux», eux, étaient plus difficiles à battre. C'était une petite création de Voldemort en fait. Il y en avait peu comparé aux gargouilles, mais la manière de les tuer était plus difficile... Il fallait leur trancher la tête. une chance qu'ils étaient équipés de leur baguette et d'une épée. Soit ils pouvaient leur lancer un sort qui lançaient plusieurs couteaux, soit ils essayaient tant bien que mal de les atteindre avec leur épée. C'était une rude tâche.

La bataille battait son plein. Les gens, les créatures tombaient. Drago ne comptait plus le nombre d'orcs ou de trolls qu'il avait tué, avec ou sans Potter. Il donna un bon coup de pied dans le ventre à un orc et trancha la tête d'un autre. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul... Il ne voyait plus Potter... Tout cet amat de noir et de rouge... Il ne faisait plus la différence.

« _Potter! Potter!!!_»

Il tournait la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant des yeux une chevelure en bataille. C'est alors qu'il vit, à une dizaine de mètre sur sa gauche, le brun face à une manticore... ou plutôt couché sous la manticore. Celle-ci poussa un rugissement effroyable en écrasant le brun avec une de ses pattes, le maintenant au sol. Drago se donna une bonne claque mental et se fraya un chemin entre les bêtes, donnant un coup de coude en plein visage à un orc. Il était encore loin de Potter lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur en provenance du brun.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique qui lui glaça le sang. Il serra des dents et en fini d'un seul coup avec son adversaire, qui tomba au sol, raide mort. Il courut vers la manticore qui surplombait tout le monde. Il arriva par derrière et lui coupa sa queue de scorpion. La bête poussa un énorme rugissement de douleur qui fit trembler le sol. Et se retourna d'un bond vers le blond qui donnait un coup sec de sa lame, faisant gicler le sang qui y était resté. Il avait un petit sourire démoniaque sur le visage. Il serra, vite comme l'éclair, prit sa baguette, pointa la baguette sur le grand lion ailé et murmura : « _Bye bye minou... Avada Kedavra!_»

Le sort lui arriva en pleine front. La bête s'écroula. Le fait qu'elle ait perdu beaucoup de sang avait aggravé son cas, ce qui fut une chance pour Drago. Celui contourna au pas de course la bête et s'agenouille près du brun. Il avait le torse en sang, quatre entaille assez profonde. La bête lui avait enfoncé lentement ses griffes dans le corps, sadiquement. Drago en figea d'horreur. _" Une manticore ne devrait pas aimer faire souffrir comme ça, elle ne réfléchisse pas comme ça... Voldemort a dû leur apprendre cruellement comment faire... Sale enfoiré..." _

« Harry... Hé merde...»

« Dray...? Attention...»

Dray se poussa juste à temps pour voir une hache tomber là où il était, juste à côté de Potter. Il sortit son épée, tourna sur lui même et donna un bon coup dans le dos, transperçant la faible armure. L'orc tomba face première dans la boue.

Drago sortit rapidement un flacon de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un petit liquide argenté. C'était des larmes de phénix. Dumbledore lui avait donnée en lui faisant promettre de veiller sur Harry. Ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de la bataille. Il se rapprocha du brun et ouvrit sa chemise. Celui-ci grogna quelque chose du genre: «_Putain! Ça fait mal..._» Il appliqua rapidement les larmes directement sur les plaies. Elles disparurent après un instant. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, un peu courbaturé à cause de la manticore qui l'avait écrasé. Le brun planta son regard émeraude dans celui du blond. Il murmura un «_Merci...»_ avec un faible sourire, puis ils repartirent une fois de plus ensemble. Cette fois Drago veillait bien sur Harry, et c'était réciproque.

La bataille dura ainsi plus de six heures. Les trolls, les orcs, les gargouilles, autant que les humains étaient épuisés. Il y avaient de moins en moins d'adversaires du côté sombre, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Voldemort.

Plusieurs personnes étaient tombés aussi de l'autre côté: Dean Thomas, Charlie Weasley, Pavarti Patil, Arabella FiggColin Crivey( _Nda: C'est bien lui qui est un an de plus jeune que Harry enh?) _

Puis ce fut enfin la grande fin, ce qui allait tout déterminé. Le face à face arriva...

Voldemort contre Harry. Lucius contre Drago.

** Fin du chapitre**

**Bon je vais faire un peu de chantage! D'accord? Vous avez la suite de ce chapitre si j'ai quelques reviews! Je trouve ça assez équitable moi! Aller! Peser sur le petit "Go" en bas et dites moi comment vous trouvez... Je continu ou pas!?!**

**Aller chow! Anda!**


	3. vraiment termiiné

Bon et bien comme le dit le titre de ce « chapitre », c'est la fin de l'histoire. Enfin, c'est la fin de mes quatre fics : **_H.P. et le nouvel allié_**, **_Seul au monde, Troubles noirs _** et **_Nobody's Listening._**

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai prit pour me décider si oui ou non j'arrêtais ces fics… Je dois dire que ça m'a prit pas mal de temps a m'y faire, j'essayais désespérément de trouver une suite potable mais par manque d'imagination et de temps, je ne suis plus en mesure de continuer. Je doit dire que le fait que ma fic H.P. et le nouvel allié soit une fic juste après le tome3 ne m'a pas aidé, puisque maintenant il y a trois nouveaux vrais tomes que J.K. Rowling a sorti…

J'avais écrit dans mon profil qu'elles étaient arrêtée momentanément, mais maintenant c'est définitif. Si quelqu'un voudrait continuer une des fics, voudrait la réécrire à sa manière ou bien me dire tout simplement son point de vue ( en espérant que je ne me fasse pas trop crier des noms…) et bien écrivez moi un mail ou une review.

Aller voir mon profil pour plus de détails, et la suite des événements… Si jamais par miracle j'ai des idées.

Ps. Dernière chose, si vous voulez, je suis en train d'écrire une fic avec Dinoushette, elle s'intitule : **Délires culinaires. ** Notre pseudo c'est **D.M. & T.A.** La fic est bientôt terminée mais c'est fort probable qu'il y est une suite. Alors si ça vous intéresse, allez y faire un petit tour.

Kisssouxxxx

Anda qui espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.


End file.
